eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1980s * Creator: Possibly Lon Bender * Owner: Soundelux (1980s-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1980s * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Wood Crash, Large. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Fester Sings the Fester Way".) * Adventure Time * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Laziest".) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard twice in "No Anne is an Island".) * Arthur * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "War of the Pranks".) * Barney & Friends (Heard in:) ** "Playing It Safe" (once and mixed with Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122701 when Barney falls down and hurts his tail after slipping on a toy ambulance) ** "Oh What a Day!" (once when Baby Bop makes her block castle fall down) ** "Is Everybody Happy?" (once when the wolf blows the second little pig's brick house down during the story of "The Three Little Pigs") ** "You Are Special" (once during the story of "Be Yourself") * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Bill (Heard in an episode from 2005.) * Blue's Clues * The Backyardigans * Bob the Builder * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Construction Site (Heard once in "Grown Up For A Day", "Going Solo", and "Tread Carefully".) * Coronation Street * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Night of the Ed".) * Destroyed in Seconds * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * Elliot Moose (Heard once in "Lion-Aid.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Games".) * Emmerdale * The Fairly OddParents * Fireman Sam (Heard twice in "Deep Trouble for Sam") * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Slam" and "Promises Promises".) * Harvey Street Kids * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Tropical Birds".) * Hey Arnold! * Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) * Johnny Test * Kipper (Heard once in "Tiger's Sled".) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Happy Slam".) * L.A Heat * Lazytown * Little Bear (Heard once in "Little Bear's Bad Day".) * MAD * The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "Cold Feet.") * Mickey Mouse Works * Muppets Tonight * Nash Bridges * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Neverending Story (TV Series) * Odd Squad * Pingu * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * Power Rangers * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Samurai Jack * Sesame Street (Heard once in "Baby Bear Visits the Furry Arms Hotel".) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "A Clean Sweep".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Super Why * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * That's So Raven * Trollz * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "The Return of Aunt Grandma".) * Waterloo Road * The X-Files TV Specials * Mr Bill's Christmas Special (1996) Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * 3 Ninjas (1992) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) * Balto (1995) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Clear and Present Danger (1994) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) * Dark Breed (1996) * Death Wish V: The Face of Death (1994) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Final Destination 2 (2003) * The Flintstones (1994) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) * The Godson (1998) * The Grinch (2018) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) * The Inside Story (2002) * Invisible Dad (1998) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Jack (1996) * Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) (Heard as John Kiddies falling down the tree to saving with Mr. Squirrel.) * Marmaduke (2010) * Money Train (1995) * Monster Mash (2000) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Mr. Nice Guy (1997) * Mulan (1998) * Only The Lonely (1991) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) (Heard once after the song "With A Few Good Friends".) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Punisher (2004) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Private Wars (1993) * Problem Child 3: Junior in Love (1995) * Rage (1995) * Recoil (1998) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Run (1991) * Rush Hour (1998) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * The Sender (1997) * Shattered Image (1994) * Sing (2016) * Smart House (1999) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) (Heard when Dock Ock Throws Peter into a wall in the café.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Sweeper (1996) * Switchback (1997) * Tarzan (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Toy Story 5 (2025) * Triads: The Inside Story (1989) * Trucks (1997) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Waybuloo (2025) * Y2K (1999) (Heard low-pitched.) * Zero Tolerance (1995) * Zombieland (2009) Commercials UK: * Specsavers - Postman Pat (2009) Logos Video Games Arcade: * 18 Wheeler: American Pro Trucker * The King of Route 66 PC: * A To Zap! * Hot Wheels: Bash Arena * The Incredible Toon Machine * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Living Books: Ruff's Bone * Microsoft Flight Simulator 98 * Microsoft Flight Simulator 2002 *Microsoft Flight Simulator X * Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 2: WWII Pacific Theater * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games * SimCity 3000 Unlimited * SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (Video Game) * True Crime: Streets of L.A * The Sims * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct PlayStation 2: * 18 Wheeler: American Pro Trucker * The King of Route 66 * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Metal Slug 3D * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (Video Game) * True Crime: Streets of L.A PlayStation 3: * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Super Street Fighter IV * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct * Ultra Street Fighter IV Microsoft Xbox 360: * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Super Street Fighter IV * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct * Ultra Street Fighter IV Nintendo GameCube: * 18 Wheeler: American Pro Trucker * Mario Party 7 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (Video Game) * True Crime: Streets of L.A Nintendo Wii: * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games Nintendo Wii U: *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Sega Dreamcast: * 18 Wheeler: American Pro Trucker Videos * Baby Einstein - On the Go (2005) (Videos) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) (Videos) * Barney's Fun & Games (1996) (Videos) * Elmo's World - Birthdays, Games & More (2001) (Videos) Trailers * 101 Dalmatians (1996) (UK) * Black Dog (1998) (Trailers) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) (Trailers) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) (Trailers) * Look Who's Talking Now (1993) (Trailers) * Quest for Camelot (1998) (Trailers) * Rush Hour (1998) (Trailers) * Sing (2016) (Trailers) * Universal Soldier (1992) (Trailers) TV Spots * LA Confidential (1997) (TV Spots) DVD Menus * SpongeBob Squarepants: Spongeguard on Duty (2004 DVD) (DVD Menus) YouTube Videos * Dora Steals His Dad's Car/Assaulted (2015) (Shorts) * Family Guy The Dick Van Dyke Show (with Sound Effects) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * WhitneyGoLucky Other Media * Just Me and My Dad (1993, VHS) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts (Heard once in “Get the Show On The Road!”.) Anime * Corpse Party: Tortured Souls * Fairy Tail * Kill la Kill * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * RWBY (Heard once in "The Grimm Reaper".) * Spirited Away (2001) Image Gallery * Main article: Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501/Image Gallery Audio Samples File:Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501.ogg